Darkness at Twilight
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Donatello's curiosity has always been his greatest quality, but when that curiosity puts him in a potentially deadly situation, the other Turtles must make some unusual alliances to save him. Gargoyles xover. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Catch 22

_-/Author's Note: on Kelsey! The episode in which Alex was born was aired in 1996, so I am assuming during that time, Xanatos and Fox had a second child... a daughter named Kelsey Igraine Xanatos. Igraine was the name of Arthur's mother according to Arthurian lore... and Xanatos seems to really enjoy mythology. Kelsey is four. Alexander Fox Xanatos is ten./-_

* * *

As a turtle of science, it would be _totally_ unfitting of me not to know one of the _top_ names in New York: David Xanatos, multi-billionaire and CEO of Genu-Tech Laboratories, Xanatos Enterprises, and the former Pack Studios.

Of course, while I had hoped to someday meet such a cultured genius of a human being, I knew that wouldn't even be a remote possibility.

Or would it?

Seeing as how I'm currently being chased by some flying X.E. brand smart-androids, I'm starting to think my original speculation is very, _very_ wrong!

**-Darkness at Twilight-  
****--Chapter One: Catch 22--**

Midnight of a new moon. The perfect time to test a new invention.

Donatello stood on one of the taller rooftops in upper Manhattan... from there, he had a perfect view of the old clock tower that had once housed the NYPD. According to rumors he had heard, the place had been gutted in an explosion.

It certainly didn't look like it anymore... the clock tower was positively beautiful lit up like that at night. In the distance beyond it, he could even catch a glimpse of Xanatos Tower, at the top of which was the old Scottish castle Wyvern. A beautiful sight indeed, but he couldn't let himself get caught up in the scenery.

He needed to test his new glider. The new design, with more batlike wings, made for a much easier compensation in weight than the prior one. When he jumped down from the rooftop, the wings caught him easily, and he found himself gliding over the sleeping city with such great ease that he didn't even think to suspect any sort of problems.

The sudden sound of some sort of rocket engines from behind him alerted him to the danger approaching, but he couldn't move in time. Something ripped his glider to shreds behind him, sending him plummeting to the rooftops below...

It had been a long time since he had seen any of the Hunters being so brazen as to fly out at night, searching for their quarry when they now knew far better as to what parts of the city to avoid.

David Xanatos frowned as he took the helmet off from his gargoyle armor, shaking his head slightly. The Hunter had crashed into the rooftop he now stood on and wasn't moving... the fall couldn't have killed him, that much he knew. He would be suffering from some broken bones, but nothing too serious.

Slowly, carefully, the man moved forward only to find that the Hunter he had taken down was not a Hunter at all, but instead a...

What exactly... WAS it?

Frowning to himself, Xanatos knelt next to the creature he had felled, reaching forward to lay a hand on the shell that adorned its back. When the creature gave a weak, pained moan, he jerked back.

It wasn't like he could leave the thing up here to die. He didn't know what it was, but he certainly wasn't heartless.

He did, after all, have weirder allies.

After placing the helmet back on his head, he carefully picked up the turtle creature and willed the cyberarmor into action, taking off back towards Castle Wyvern.

He didn't necessarily HAVE to contact the police concerning this incident...

What Detective Maza didn't know, after all, couldn't come back to haunt him.

* * *

That was certainly unusual.

The small figure in the shadows below where Xanatos had just taken off shifted a little, shining eyes focused on the path he took back towards the castle.

Whoever had been flying that glider... they hadn't been human. That he had seen when they had crashed.

Maybe some sort of clone or new invention?

But then, why would Xanatos attack something he himself had created?

A whiplike tail snapped behind the small creature as he cocked his head thoughtfully.

Slowly, Lexington moved out of the shadows that had concealed him so well before.

"Wonder what he's up to..." he murmured to himself. "...Better tell Goliath..."

* * *

The lair was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Leonardo was positive he had heard one of his brothers up and about before, and from the shuffling and clanking, he was sure it was Donatello. He had wondered what his brother was up to but didn't really want to seem too nosy... so instead, he had decided to check and see if the other had left or just slipped back off to bed.

The purple-clad turtle was nowhere to be found. The invention he had been so diligently working on for the past few nights was gone.

Something was definitely amiss. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on but knew was serious.

Up above him, he could hear the sound of a broad yawn. "Hey, Leo... it's like, one in the mornin'... what're you doin' up...?"

"Mikey, did Don say anything about testing a new invention tonight?" Leonardo called up.

Michelangelo shook his head. "Not that I know of. Why? Is he gone?"

Frowning, Leonardo nodded. "Gone as gone can be... get Raph up. We should probably go looking for him."

Almost immediately, Michelangelo blanched, his eyes growing wide as saucepans. "What, are you crazy? I ain't walkin' into the lair of the beast! YOU wake him up!"

* * *

Donatello's head was pounding when he woke up, muscles aching in his arms, legs, and... well... pretty much everywhere. He was sure that he had broken some bones in the crash... but what exactly had hit him?

Groaning, he turned his head to the side... a pillow?

He was indoors?

Immediately, he tried to bolt upright, but a shooting pain in his sides stopped him. Groaning, he forced his eyes open, looking around the room he was in with some amount of curiosity.

It looked like he was in a castle. The walls were made of stone, as were the floors, and the inset fireplace (he estimated the age of its design as being more modern compared to the building around it) was brightly lit with a warming fire. Across the room stood the rigid figure of a blond-haired man, a pair of glasses sat high on a sharp nose. "Ah... I see you are awake," the man spoke. "Mister Xanatos will be very pleased to hear that. I should likely inform him immediately. If there is anything you require, someone will be sent up to assist you."

Donatello just stared in quiet shock for a moment. While the man there was not familiar, the name he mentioned was. "Mister Xanatos..." He was immediately surprised at how weak his voice sounded. "You mean... _David_ Xanatos?"

"One in the same. If you will excuse me, I must inform him that you have woken up as he will want to speak with you. ...Do you have a name?"

Both miffed and baffled, Donatello stammered before replying, "Donatello! I'm... my name is Donatello."

The man nodded and stepped out, and as he did, the name struck Donatello. Owen Burnett. He was David Xanatos' personal assistant. However, this still did not answer the question of why he was here or how he even got here to begin with. Not that he was complaining. Save for the crack in the side of his shell he was sure he was suffering from, he otherwise was comfortable.

Moments later, the door slid open again, this time to reveal a tall man in his late 30s, possibly early 40s. He stood straight but relaxed, a hint of grey in his beard, the front roots of his hair, and his sideburns. His smile was easy, but his posture was just so that Donatello was certain he had to have been trained in at least two of the various schools of martial arts... and was more than likely a master.

He knew the face, of course. This man was David Xanatos, the CEO of Xanatos Enterprises and Genu-Tech Laboratories. He opened his mouth, but could find nothing to say. The man simply held up his hand, implying nothing really needed to be said... but why?

"Hello there. Please, don't try to sit up. I'm afraid that you took quite a beating out there... and it was rather my fault. I recognized an unfamiliar flying threat and dealt with it the only way I know how." He smiled easily, stepping over to the bedside. "Don't worry, I haven't tested on you. Only a brain scan... so I know you're sentient. That's why I wanted to wait until you woke up to make up my mind on exactly who I should go to with you." He paused, as if waiting for a reply, before he blinked and chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry... I really should introduce myself. My name is David Xanatos. Owen told me your name is Donatello?"

Donatello stared for a moment longer before he finally found his voice. "Uh... yeah, that's right... And, I, ah... I know who you are. I've seen you on the news... I, uh... idolize you a little..."

Xanatos couldn't help but chuckle, nodding as he pulled up a chair. "Well, that's nice to hear. I apologize if I stare." He cleared his throat. "Are there any others like you?" When Donatello cast him a skeptical look, Xanatos held up his hands in a placating manner. "I assure you, I've no intention of doing you any harm or turning you over to anyone who will. However, I have some friends who can take you where you need to go if you'll cooperate."

After a moment, Donatello pulled himself up to rest against his elbows. "How can I trust you?"

"Well, I'm afraid you really don't have much of a choice. If you don't tell me, I can't get you home and you're stuck here longer than you need to be. If you do tell me, I can get a transport set up and get you back where you need to be tonight." Xanatos leaned forward on his knees, fingers steepled. "Your choice, my friend."

There was another pause as Donatello debated his options, and finally, he chose his only option. He couldn't give away where the lair was... but he had to get home... He sighed at last. "I need to get to an antique shop called Second Time Around... it's on 3rd Street, over in Manhattan..."

Xanatos grinned. "There. That wasn't that hard, was it?" He turned as the door swung open, giving a smile at the faces that peered in... a small boy with dirty blonde hair and a smaller girl, a strawberry blonde. "Ah... well, this is an unexpected surprise. Donatello... I would like you to meet my son Alexander and my daughter Kelsey." He stood, heading for the door. "Come here, you two." He picked up the girl as the boy peered past him. "They're a bit curious... of course, I suppose that comes naturally with a parentage like theirs."

"...and not in the least bit surprised about seeing me?"

The man chuckled. "Well, they've seen stranger. Believe me... there is more in heaven and earth than dreamed of in your philosophy." He smiled. "Alex, Kelsey, come on... you two have homework. Donatello... I'll be back in a few hours. You'll be back home in no time."

After he had gone, Donatello lay silent for a long time. He was still sore from the initial impact of the robot that had taken him down, but it was a dull ache. Why had Xanatos helped him anyway? And furthermore, why was he so willing to help him get home? He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling overhead. He had almost dozed off when the door opened again, and as he turned, he was surprised to find the boy from before. "...hi there."

"...hello." Alexander shifted for a moment, then slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Dad said your name is Donatello, right?" The turtle nodded and Alexander moved forward, placing his hands on the side of the bed with a broad smile. "Donatello was a sculptor, right? Are you a sculptor?"

Donatello smiled, then shook his head. "No... no, I'm not a sculptor. I'm a bit of a technogeek, actually. A mechanic and an inventor."

The boy grinned brightly. "Really! My friend Lexington's an inventor, too. He can build computers and things and he's really smart." He folded his arms, watching Donatello for a long moment. "I've got a pet red-eared slider in my room. He's as big as Dad's hand. Kelsey's got a pet rat, but he's not as cool as Speedy." He tilted his head to the side. "What sortsa stuff do you invent?"

"Well... a lot of stuff," Donatello replied, rather happy to have such an attentive audience. "Vehicles, security systems... stuff like that."

Alexander's eyes grew wide. "Wow..."

Donatello couldn't help but laugh. Ah, children...

* * *

After searching the city high and low, the three remaining Turtles had found themselves at last at April O'Neil's shop, recounting to her exactly what had led up to the escapade and their romp through Manhattan. She was frowning slightly as she listened, and nodding a little. "That's so strange," she murmured lightly. "Usually he'll get ahold of me when he's going to test something... maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?"

Before anyone else could respond, the phone ringing from the main room interrupted the conversation. With a heavy sigh, April excused herself and slipped into the front room, lifting the phone to her ear. "Second Time Around Antique Shop, this is April speaking. How can I help you?"

Upon that answer, she was greeted by what was quite possibly the most dull, wooden voice she had ever heard in her life. "Miss O'Neil, I assume?"

"...yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"I believe you can, Miss O'Neil. My name is Owen Burnett; I am with Xanatos Enterprises. I believe we have one of your associates in our company, by the name of Donatello?"

April froze. Oh, God... had he been kidnapped? But... why would Xanatos Enterprises...? This was too weird. She swallowed and forced back the shaking in her voice as she replied, "Yes... yes, I have a friend named Donatello."

"Ah, good. He gave us this number and informed us to contact you to come and collect him. An escort will be arriving shortly to bring you to Eyrie Building for the pick-up. Thank you for your assistance."

"You're very welcome..."

The click from the other end signaled the end of the call, and for a moment, April just stood silently holding the phone, trying to make heads or tails of the situation that had just pretty much been dropped in her lap.

Donatello was at the Eyrie Building... the very heart of David Xanatos' empire, so to speak. She'd heard of David Xanatos from Baxter Stockman from time to time, but that was about the size of her familiarity, aside from hearing his name on the news.

Frowning, she sighed and wrung her hands together, going into the back again. All of the boys were watching her expectantly. What was she to say?

"Guys... I sort of have some bad news..."

* * *

"Kelsey, where's your brother?" The pig-tailed girl looked up as her father spoke, kneeling next to her. "He was supposed to be doing his homework."

The girl shrugged, turning her attention back to the paper on the table, letters scribbled in messy crayon sprawled across its surface. "He said he got done and he went to see the turtle man in the room upstairs." She paused, looking over towards Xanatos. "Is the turtle man like Hudson, Daddy? Or is Speedy gonna get big like that someday?"

Xanatos blinked, then smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "No, not quite... Hudson is a gargoyle, and I can't really say I'm all that certain what Donatello is." He smiled, standing up as he lightly tousled his daughter's hair. "And I very much doubt Speedy will ever get that big, but I'll let you know if he does." He turned to the door, set to call for Owen, but before he could, an explosion rocked the room from above. He stood rooted to the floor for a moment, hardly even noticing when Fox ran in, asking what had happened. The situation turned in his head, and he breathed out, "Alex." His eyes shot to Fox. "Fox, stay with Kelsey. Something's happened... Alex is in danger!"

Before she could ask what was going on, Xanatos was out of the room, rushing up the stairs to the guest rooms above. He reached the room in time to see a group of men in black, two of them carrying the only two that had been in the room: Donatello and Alexander.

"Let them go!" he demanded, natural instinct pushing him to a fighting stance. Two of the men turned to him, hardly seeming phased, and one nodded to the other, approaching the mogul as if he had no fear at all of the man. Xanatos narrowed his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He spun, leg flying up in a kick that sent the black-clad assailant flying to the floor. The others stopped then... now the dark-suited man with the narrowed eyes was a threat. "Would anyone else like to try their luck? Unhand the turtle and my son, and I won't have to do this."

The black-clad men looked at each other before, as two of them moved their capture out of the building, the rest of them attacked. In a one-on-one fight, against five or six, Xanatos may have fared much better.

Against twenty better, he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

It normally came as no surprise to Detective Elisa Maza to receive calls from Castle Wyvern just before sunset. There were times that something may have been said the dawn before that needed smoothing over the instant the gargoyles came out of their stone hibernation.

This time, however, the call was different. David Xanatos was in the hospital, but instead of having Elisa called into investigate the crime scene... she was being sent to 3rd Street in Manhattan, to a tiny little antique and oddities shop called Second Time Around. A bit of research had revealed the shop to be owned by one April O'Neil with no other name on the deed. She was the one Elisa figured she must have been looking for.

Oh, sure, she'd received a call earlier to go there, but she'd just been getting off duty and had promised to do so when her shift ended. Now, things were serious.

She frowned to herself as she pulled up to the small antique shop, giving a deep sigh as she pushed her hair back out of her face. This certainly was abnormal... but Owen had insisted the gargoyles would be involved, and if that really was the case, she needed to catch this situation as soon as she could.

The sign on the antique shop door read closed, but inside was a red-haired woman who seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive. When she crossed to the door and glanced at the woman outside, Elisa obliged in holding up her badge to the door so that the woman could assess she was not there to do harm.

The shop was fairly ordinary for an antique shop, from the moment she stepped in the door. She smiled politely at the red-haired woman that greeted her. "Miss April O'Neil?" When the woman nodded, Elisa held out her hand. "Detective Elisa Maza, NYPD. I was asked by Xanatos to escort you to meet with him at New York General."

April shook the woman's hand warily, nodding. "That's me. I... wait, New York General? I thought I was supposed to be heading to the Eyrie Building?"

Elisa just shrugged, giving her head a slight shake. "To be honest, Miss O'Neil, I really don't know. I just know that I was called to escort you before the end of my shift, and then as my shift ended, I got a call telling me Xanatos was in the hospital and that was where I was supposed to take you."

Frowning at the prospect, April nodded. "All right. I'll be out in a moment. I just need to lock up the back."

Elisa agreed and watched as April disappeared through a door into the back of the shop, but to the young woman's surprise, two turtles were standing where there had been three, and Leonardo did _not _look pleased. "What's going on?" she asked softly. "Where's Raph?"

"He overheard you talking to the lady out there and figured you were being tricked," Michelangelo explained. "He... ran off."

Sighing, April rested her face in her hands for a moment. "See if you guys can't find him. I have to meet up with David Xanatos... hopefully we'll find out something about Don..."

* * *

Raphael, in the meanwhile, had decided to take matters into his own hands. His brother was missing... and _some_one had to find him. That someone would be him.

But as he scaled the rooftops, growing closer and closer with every step to the Eyrie Building, perhaps he should have heeded a ninja's best advice to always be on your guard.

Because the glowing eyes watching him from the shadows on a roof just ahead were certainly not benign...

_**--To Be Continued--**_


	2. Chapter 2: Half Light

I've always enjoyed finding out new things about New York. We've been here several years now, and every day, we seem to be learning more and more things that we didn't know before.

Such as, for instance, the existance of a group of subterranian humanoid turtles living in the sewers. And people thought we were weird.

I haven't met any of them yet, but it seems I might. There's whisperings... and it seems they may somehow be involved in Alex's kidnapping.

And nobody hurts Alex s'long as I'm here...

**-Darkness at Twilight-  
****--Chapter Two: Half Light--**

That was it. That was what Lexington had seen on the rooftop... it was _definitely _what he had described to the clan.

He wasn't... quite sure what it was. It was a turtle of some kind. What that kind was exactly... well... he wasn't sure. What he did know was that it was heading towards the Eyrie Building on a warpath, and Brooklyn did not care past that. The way it was acting... well, it was most certainly not friendly.

He crouched in the shadows... waiting.

Wait for it.

Just a minute longer.

As soon as the figure was close enough, Brooklyn sprung, eyes aglow and jaws wide in a furious roar.

Within moments, Raphael found himself planted rather firmly to the ground, rocking on his shell with a winged, clawed creature roaring in his face. Now, he knew what his idea of a good time was... and this was not it.

Immediately, he struggled back, growling as he fought to right himself against the creature that had him pinned. He didn't know what it was but it was officially a risk to his wellbeing.

He began assessing his situation. He was on a rooftop, near the Eyrie building, with some red skinned creature that had a mouthful of very sharp fangs and four limbs that ended with ripping claws was poised right over him, growling and snarling and hissing... and trying to bite him.

"Y'know, I d'no what th' hell you are, but I ain't in th' mood t'die t'day!" Balling himself up, Raphael aimed his sai and charged again. "Can't say the same for you!"

* * *

"Ah, Miss O'Neil. Thank you for coming. I apologize for the sudden change in location, but as you can see... this situation has turned rather serious."

She couldn't believe it. This really was him... _the _David Xanatos. The most powerful man in all of New York. He was... he was right there, laying in the hospital bed, sharp eyes fixed on her almost like those of a hawk. Beside him was the form of his wife, who held their trembling daughter in her arms. All three looked as if they had seen better days, but despite everything, Xanatos was remaining very calm. Something had obviously angered him.

April swallowed and fidgetted, finally deciding to lock her hands in front of her with a quiet sigh. "I... ah... I'm sorry, Mr. Xanatos, but... I really don't know how to respond to all of this. But... you... wanted to speak with me about Donatello...?"

"Ah yes, your turtle friend." Xanatos nodded slightly, folding his hands over his stomach. "I'm afraid he is no longer in the Eyrie building. Earlier this week, my security surveillance systems detected an anomaly in flight in the vicinity of the Eyrie building. Naturally, I went to investigate. Thinking the intruder to be a Quarryman, I, of course, intervened. When I discovered what he truly was, I promptly returned him to my home and did what I could to assist him in becoming healthy once again. I intended to have one of my... acquaintances return him to you. However... we ran into some problems."

That phrase made April worry, and she fidgetted again. "Wh--... what do you mean, problems?"

Sighing slightly, Xanatos leaned back, eyes closing briefly. "...my home was attacked, and your friend - as well as my son, Alexander - were taken. Strangely enough... they were taken by ninjas."

That caught April's attention. She stood straight at that, eyes flying wide, as she focused on the dark-haired man. "Wait... ninjas! Were they wearing a mon that was red with a black tri-pronged shield?"

"...that they were, Miss O'Neil." Xanatos steepled his fingers, focusing all of his attention on her. "It would appear that we've found the common point here. We have... much to discuss."

* * *

Well. This fight was getting him absolutely nowhere at all. It had been at least fifteen minutes since the strange winged creature had attacked him on the roof, and so far, both Raphael and Brooklyn were at an impass. They stood on a startlingly even playing ground, and at the end of this part of their brawl, neither one was winning or losing.

It was only when Raphael charged forward for a final time that thing sstarted to draw to a close, ending with the swoop between them of a smaller green creature, halting both of the fighters as it landed on a nearby ledge.

"What're you doing, Lex!" Brooklyn demanded, barely sparing the smaller gargoyle a glance. "Get out of the way! I'm gonna find out from this _thing _where Alex is!"

Raphael growled, crouching. "Alex! Who's Alex! I wanna know who's got my bro!"

"Will both of you be quiet for a second?" Lexington huffed, his tail whipping behind him. "I just talked to Goliath. This fight isn't gonna do any good here. He's on our side! The same people who took Alex... they took his brother too."

Brooklyn huffed and growled, crouching low as he flicked his wings. He was bruised, battered, and kicked around like this, only to discover that this _thing _was on _their _side? "How can you be so sure?"

The small gargoyle glanced back and forth between the two, looking wary. "Goliath followed Elisa and the red-haired woman to New York General. Apparently, the lady - April O'Neil, I think her name was - is a friend of this turtle's. Xanatos had contacted her to come pick up her friend, but those ninjas attacked and took him and Alex before she could. We're supposed to meet them back at the Eyrie building."

Brooklyn growled at that, finally relaxing somewhat, although he mostly kept his eyes right on the angry turtle. "...all right. But I still don't trust this guy."

"You ain't that much of a trustworthy guy y'self, pal," Raphael growled in return. "How do I know y'little runt of a friend here ain't lyin' through 'is teeth t'get me t'stand down?"

Growling, Brooklyn flared his wings, letting out a hiss. "Hey, back off. No one insults my clan."

Raphael huffed, starting forward. "And I don't let _no _one boss me around!"

"Raph, hold up." Blinking in surprise, Raphael did stop, turning around to face the blue-clad turtle that had slipped onto the roof, Michelangelo appearing behind him... even to the surprise of the two gargoyles, whose attention was grabbed as well. "April just gave me a call. She's en route with a detective named Elisa Maza back to the Eyrie building... they're telling the truth."

There was no arguing with that logic. The two stories corroborated, and though he didn't like it, he narrowed his eyes and fell in behind his brother, glaring once more at the two gargoyles as Leonardo led the way back towards the castle in the clouds.

Brooklyn grumbled lowly, but said nothing. For what it was worth, Lexington just gave a sigh and shook his head. It was time to go.

* * *

It was difficult to return to consciousness this time. That was the first thing Donatello noticed.

He could feel something about his wrists and ankles... metal? Clasps?

His head was pounding, and he could feel a burning ache from cuts and burns inflicted by the Foot Ninjas that had rather unexpectedly attacked the room where he had been entertaining young Alexander Xanatos.

The kid!

Slowly, he willed his eyes to open. Whatever had happened to him could wait... was the child all right?

The blurry face that appeared above him was unfamiliar, as was the voice that spoke. "Ah... it seems our guest has finally awoken, Stockman. You were right... he is quite a fascinating creature."

Donatello blinked a few times as a horrific realization began to dawn on him.

This was a Foot lab. He was clasped to a examination table.

Who, then, was the unfamiliar man there looking at him with that unnerving sneer?

"Have I ever lied to you, Sevarius?" That voice was far more familiar to the young turtle... the mad scientist Baxter Stockman. "I had never gotten a good chance to study the biological structure of one of these creatures before I lost my body... and seeing as how your forte was always genetics, I thought this situation might be right up your alley.

Anton Sevarius smiled back at what was left of his old college comrade... a brain and eye floating in some sort of weird jar. "You thought absolutely correct, my dear friend. That fool Xanatos never offered me this opportunity on a silver platter as you have. I appreciate such a chance, you know... your employer will not be displeased with my work. I will get the genetic samples and see if we can use an engineered mutagen on human subjects." He laughed softly. "That way, there will be no problem if this... sample... dies on the test table... will there?"

Donatello couldn't help but flinch at that prospect, but he hid his fear, glaring at the man above him. "I'd like to see you try it!"

"Oh, please. From what Dr. Stockman has told me, you wouldn't lay a finger on me," the scientist snorted in reply. "Especially... with the life of a child on the line."

Instantly, Donatello's eyes widened. "Alex...! You wouldn't _dare_!"

Sevarius only grinned. "I would and I shall. If you don't cooperate, young Alexander will meet a most unpleasant fate... and I am certain you wouldn't want that... would you?" When Donatello frowned, looking away, Sevarius knew he had the cooperation he wished for. Grinning wickedly, he began to prepare a syringe. "Don't worry... you won't feel this. Much."

* * *

It was an unlikely meeting if anyone ever saw one.

Four humans amidst nine creatures unlike anything most of the world had ever seen. The Gargoyles (without the presence of Broadway and Angela, who were on patrol elsewhere in the city for the week), gathered in their ancestral home, along with their guests, three mutant turtles and their rat sensei.

As the Gargoyles and the Turtles discussed what should be done about the two missing persons, April frowned, hugging her arms tightly. This was a situation they'd dealt with before, but from what she remembered her old employer mentioning, this 'Anton Sevarius' was not a man to be taken lightly... especially when the ball was in his court.

She flinched when someone laid a hand on her shoulder, spinning to face the detective beside her. "Something bothering you?" Elisa questioned. "You look like something's on your mind."

"Just... worried about Don," April admitted lowly. "And that poor little boy. Back when I used to work for Baxter Stockman, he used to mention Anton Sevarius. I guess they'd gone to college together... I remember vaguely that just hearing about some of the things that man did gave me chills." She frowned deeply. "Apparently, he almost got kicked out Harvard for his 'experiments'."

Elisa quirked her brow. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"Sevarius will do whatever it takes to get what he wants." This comment came from the red-haired woman standing nearby, the tattoo of a fox's face over her right eye. Xanatos' wife... Fox. "I recall working with him before... he's not a pleasant man. I fear for your friend's life." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "And I pity his if he's laid a finger on my baby."

The three women regarded each other for a long moment before April spoke up, making a sweeping motion with her arm. "I don't get it, though! This is way too coordinated... I've seen stuff like this before! Our friends could be walking straight into a trap!"

Frowning, Elisa shook her head. "I agree with you more than you know, but Goliath has always been... how can I put this... very stubborn."

"And the same stubborn streak runs in David," Fox added.

"From what I've seen of your friend Leonardo, he has the same intensity when it comes to his family," the detective continued as she nodded to Fox's comment. "In short, we have quite a situation on our hands..."

The conversation would have continued further, but they were interrupted as Xanatos, Goliath, and Leonardo walked over to join them. Xanatos had his arms folded, a determined expression set on the sharp features of his face. Fox frowned, lifting one hand to rest on his arm. "...David...?"

The man did not move, nor did his expression change. He only said one thing. "We have a plan."

* * *

The whole world was getting sort of hazy.

Whatever had been in that syringe, it misted his view of reality, but it did not reduce how much pain he felt. It just made it so he couldn't move.

This Sevarius... he wasn't doing anything serious at first. Injections of random fluids, most likely in order to perform full scans of his internal structure. Poking and prodding... he could feel the sting of the needles, but could do nothing to prevent it.

He wanted to wince when the mad doctor took a small piece from his shoulder with a heated scalpel. He wanted to scream, thrash, do something. The pain was intense, but still, he could not move.

"I must say, you're one of the best patients I've ever had," Sevarius mocked, a cruel grin twisting his features. "Not a sound out of you. Even most adults would be screaming in agony by now."

Donatello's eyes followed his every move. The mad doctor was right about that... he wanted to scream as loud as he could. More syringes cut into his skin, most likely to test how easily he could be cut. He felt something scrape roughly across his plastron, creating a harsh buzz that made him wish desperately he could move away.

He closed his eyes tightly.

If what happened to him protected an innocent life, then he didn't really care what happened.

He just hoped his brothers stayed away, and that in the end, Alexander found his way safely home.

* * *

That had been one of the closest calls yet. And those fool scientists didn't yet suspect a thing.

On a rooftop across the city, young Alexander sat rather confused, staring at Castle Wyvern in the distance, with the rather cross figure of the Puck standing beside him. "Well, young Alexander, your grandmother would have given me quite a once-over if I had let that continue," the white-haired trickster hufffed. "I really must be more careful who I set your play dates with."

The boy frowned. "...But what about Donatello?"

"Alexander... you know by the law of the Fairy King, I am not permitted to interfere unless it directly involves you. And during this time of the year, your magic is even more unstable than ever... mine as well. There is nothing we can do but watch as the events unfold... and intervene only when the time is right."

* * *

Well, mission successful. So far. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo had already set ahead to infiltrating the place where sources indicated both Donatello and young Alexander were being held. This was it. They would get in, get their friends, and get out.

Not that Brooklyn was caring for all the waiting.

"I don't like this." The smaller of the pair on a mid-level high-rise near the strange tower was most vehement on this point. "Goliath told us..."

"What Goliath told us isn't going to get us in there. You wanna save Alex... right, Lex?"

The smaller gargoyle frowned, shifting on his perch to scowl at his friend. "That's a really stupid question, Brooklyn. Of _course_ I wanna save Alex."

Brooklyn smirked slightly, hopping up to a perch next to Lexington. "Well, in order to do that, we need to get in there the quickest way we can." Slowly, he let his eyes trail over the exterior of the building. "The place is like one of those old Japanese fortresses we saw in those books... just made of metal. There has to be an opening somewhere, right?"

To this, Lexington finally let his mind wander, also looking over towards the building as the tip of his tail twitched back and forth. "...Well, usually. Most buildings have a weak spot that can be exploited, but..." He frowned. "The only one I can see is over there... the exhaust port on the west wall." Lifting one clawed hand, he pointed in the direction he had indicated. "But... it might be a trap."

"Doubtful." Brooklyn spread his wings, crouching as he prepared to leap from where he was perched. "You comin', Lex?"

He didn't even wait for Lexington's response. As if fully expecting the smaller gargoyle to follow, he dove from his perch, letting his wings catch an updraft as he glided towards the spot his intelligent friend had pointed out.

"Brooklyn, come back!" Lexington shifted uneasily, then leapt as well, easing into a glide a little quicker. "Be careful! It might be a trap!"

Whatever the case, Brooklyn did not seem to hear him. He ducked to one side, straightening out his glide before approaching the exhaust port at a somewhat slower rate.

Inside the building, a buzzer sounded on an automated computer system.

Movement was detected outside Exhaust Vent B.

As Brooklyn landed on the wall, digging his claws behind the grating to jerk it free and toss it aside, the automated defense system within began to warm up.

Before he even had time to move, a beam shot out from the exhaust vent, catching him offguard and slamming him harshly into the building across the way. Once the system was convinced the threat was no longer present, the beam shut down and the unconscious gargoyle was released, beginning a freefall to the street below.

_**--To Be Continued--**_


End file.
